


Walk The Line

by Stasera



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stasera/pseuds/Stasera
Summary: Seventeen year old Dean Winchester hadn't a worry in the world, He was handsome, smooth, popular, captain of the football team, and had every girl falling at his feet. He had never had any real feelings for anyone in the love/like department, even though he is dating the captain of the cheer leading squad, until Castiel Novak came along.





	

     Dean Winchester sat in Calculus class bored out of his mined, it was his last hour class before he got to go to Football practice. He couldn't wait, it was the only time he ever felt free. He was the captain and had to make sure they were the best, he had to make sure they are able to beat White Hills High School next week. The bell finally rang for last hour, Dean almost face planted onto the ground, due to getting out of his seat too fast. He was the first out of the class, rushing to practice. He got to the locker room and put on his gear, heading out to the football field, the team had a thirty minute warm up and spent the next hour and a half practicing for next weeks game. Dean got such a rush from practice, he was a good team mate and always kept his other team mates up and in the game, never putting anyone down. He always told the team they did a good job after every practice (Even if it was a really shitty practice).

 

* * *

 

     When Dean got home his mother, Mary, and his father, John, and his brother, Sam were in the kitchen. Mary was almost done preparing Dinner. "What are we having?" Dean asked. Sam turned around and says with a sarcastic tone "Why don't you just wait and see, dumb-ass." which resulted in his Mary turning around and giving Sam that look she always gives when we do something unacceptable. "Go put two quarters in the cussing jar, now." Mary said in a stern voice. "Yes Mom." Same said, getting up to go get money from his room. "We are having pasta, by the way." Mary said, "Thanks Mom." Dean replied. Mary gave Dean a warm smile. When Sam came back, Mary set out the Pasta, everyone digging in at once. "So, boys, how was your day?" John asked, "It was pretty good.", Sam said, "There is a new girl in class, her name is Jessica Moore.". Dean looked at Sam with a smirk, "What?" Sam snarled. "Is she cute?" Dean asked, still smirking. Sam smiled and said "Yes, actually, she is is my new friend and I took a picture with her, taking his Iphone out of his pocket and holding up his phone to show the picture. They looked at the picture in awe, she was pretty---beautiful---she had blonde and big blue eyes, Dean noticed she had a mark between her eyebrows. "Ha, yeah, sure, look at that giant brown bindi on her face, it puts everything off." Dean laughed, Sam put down his phone and walked around the table to his brother, "What are you doing Sammy?" Dean asked, still laughing. His parents knew what he was going to do, so, they didn't intervene. Sam  got close to Deans ear, "Your Gay." Sam whispered in Deans ear. Dean turned to Sam, eyes wide, "NO I'M NOT!" He yelled, dramatically getting out of his chair and stomping out of the kitchen, heading towards his room. His family had known for years he was, and they just didn't understand why he wouldn't just tell them.

 

* * *

 

     Dean got up the next morning and got ready for school. He headed out the door and hopped into the Impala, turning on the engine and heading towards his school. He got to class just in time and sat down. Mr. Crowley welcomed everyone to class, "Good morning everyone, We have a new student today, His name is Castiel Novak." He said, there wasn't even a pinch of enthusiasm in his stern British accent. "Would you like to come up and introduce yourself?" he asked. A few seconds later, a small boy stood up and walked to the front of the room, He stood with good posture, dressed in a tan trench coat, white shirt, blue tie, and black pants. He had big blue eyes, black hair, and light skin. "Hello, I'm Castiel Novak, I'm from Eugene, Oregon, and that is really all you need to know about me." When he spoke it took up the atmosphere of the room. Castiel sat back down, some of the the class snickered and whispered to each other about how weird the new kid was.

 

     At lunch Dean sat with his friends, Michael, Jo, and Meg. Meg and Jo are in a relationship, they were nice to hang out around, and they were a really cute couple. Michael has been Deans friend since third grade, and nothing has changed. "Hey, have you guys seen that new kid, Castiel?" Jo asked. "Yeah.", Dean replied, "He is in my first hour, He is kind of weird, if you ask me, he has way too deep of a voice, especially for his size, and he wears such weird clothes.". "I heard he was in military school for some time." Michael stated. "Where the fuck did you hear something like that?" Meg asked. "Everyone is talking about it, I wouldn't mess with him, no matter how small he is.".

 

* * *

 

     Last hour once again, Dean watched the clock as the hand ticked and time passed. He started to drift off, letting his mind wonder. He thought about first hour and the new boy. Castiel. It had some kind of emphasis to it, he couldn't take his focus off of his name, Until he started thinking of those blue eyes. _"Dear god those blue eyes were brighter_ _than the sky on the clearest day. That hair blacker than the raven's feathers."_ , he thought,  _"I wonder what he looks like under that coat of his..."_. He absentmindedly thought to himself, fantasizing of what _Castiel_ might look like under his clothing, but quickly snapping out of it because of the last hour bell. He hopped out of his seat, heading toward the exit of the school. He came to a sudden halt when he say the new boy, _Castiel_ , though, something wasn't right. There were two other guys, bigger guys, standing around him. Dean walked closer, they were taunting him, but, Dean did nothing about it, he walked off, heading out the front of the building and getting into the Impala. He lay his head back, thinking of the new boy, and those guys...Who were they? He is pulled from his thought from a sudden bang on the window of the Impala, It was Castiel. "Unlock the door!", Castiel demanded, "Please!" Castiel pleaded. Dean unlocked the door, letting Castiel in, He slammed the door shut when he got in and said one simple word...  
  
"Drive."

Dean did as he was told, he started the engine, put the Impala into drive and got out of the school parking lot as fast as he could. He didn't know where he was going, so he did what this Castiel had told him to do; _Drive_. 

 

A few minutes later, Castiel pointed to a dirt road, "Turn here." Castiel directed. So, Dean did, for a moment he wondered why he was listening to Castiel. He wondered why he was turning down this strange road with no street sign. He wondered why he had even let Castiel into the Impala, but pushed his thought aside and kept driving down the road he was told to turn on. He drove for a good twenty minutes before he finally found the balls to ask what the hell Was going on.He looked over to the boy sitting next to him.


End file.
